


All I Want for Feastday (Is My Mug Back)

by BECandCall



Series: 350 [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas Presents, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, F/M, Feastday (Dragon Age), Fluff, Gift Giving, Holiday Fic Exchange, Minor Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Mug Theft, Satinalia (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BECandCall/pseuds/BECandCall
Summary: What do you do when your partner keeps stealing your favorite tea mug?
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: 350 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251002
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Satinalia 2020





	All I Want for Feastday (Is My Mug Back)

It was an accident the first time. They sat in Cullen’s office, studiously working through their respective stacks of reports, their mugs resting right beside each other - it was bound to happen. 

Cullen, absorbed in his reading, reached out for his mug, grabbing hers instead. The instant he took the first sip he knew he’d erred. Not only was this not tea - Theresa preferred the stronger Tevinter version thanks to Dorian - but it was still hot. Cullen, whose focus frequently led to forgetfulness, had long since grown accustomed to cold tea. 

Theresa laughed off his stammering apologies. 

“The rune on the side keeps it hot,” she answered when he asked. After all, her mug had been sitting there, untouched, just as long as his. “Dagna’s handiwork. Probably her best invention.” 

He gave the mug a thoughtful look, and that appeared to be the end of it. Later, when the mug vanished, she mourned the loss but thought little of it. When it turned up in Cullen’s hand at the next council meeting, her hardfaced stare left him smirking. Quick hands snatched it back on her way out, and his amused expression held a new challenge as he watched her leave. 

For weeks, this back and forth continued. One day, it perched on a shelf in his office, the next on her bedside table, then the chest in his loft. Each time, the culprit was obvious; neither attempted to hide it. Soon runners were laying bets. Where would it be found next? How long before it was discovered? With each new retrieval - by one party or the other - the game continued.

It finally came to an end on Feastday. Unfortunately, Theresa was abroad, doing her duty as Inquisitor. Of course Cullen missed her terribly, so when he saw a wrapped package on his desk addressed to him in her handwriting, he tore into it enthusiastically. 

The mug was a near match for hers except for the color. But the letter was what left him chuckling the rest of the evening. 

_“Darling,_

_Happy Feastday. Now you can stop stealing mine._

_Yours,_   
_T.”_


End file.
